1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of playing videos from a website.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional mobile terminal may play videos from a website providing videos. A user may view the videos through a web browser in the mobile terminal.
However, a video play screen provided by a website is limited in size, and is inconvenient for viewing purposes. Specifically, a user may not be able to properly view the video when a video is played in a play screen set by a website if a mobile terminal has a small screen. The small play screen size adds to the user's inconvenience.
Through the proliferation of websites which provide videos and allow users to upload user created content, such as YouTube, Break, and Google Video, there is a need to enable users to conveniently view videos provided by a website.